Ninja Nobodys
Ninjas are high ranking Nobodys engineered from Creepers to serve The League of Abstraction. Had they been alive during the time of Organization XIII was active, they would have served under Larxene. Apearance Ninja Nobodies appearance should convey the most important information to the player. a good appearance design should make the enemy immediately recognizable and distinguishable to the player, in addition the art should reflect there fighting style. In order to do this they will be given a small lithe body that conveys speed, and makes the weapons stand out. They should have slightly darker gray than other nobodies to reflect their stealthy capabilities. In addition to these a final but less important design goal is to give them a more feminine build like the dancer. Because of their inherent flexibility and weapons of choice an animation design should be similar to the soul calibur character Voldo, an example of what this looks like can be seen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOti8FPuJ8M here. Combat behavior The Ninja has a noticeably lower defense and Hp to most other unique Nobodies that serve under Organization members, but make up for this with high strength and blitzering speed. They have a simple set of basic melee and ranged attacks, along with special ambush techniques to deal damage making them versatile but shortly lived fighters. Techniques *2 hit combo - A fast and hard to predict basic attack. It’s rather powerful but if you block the ninja will be very briefly phazed. It has a chance 10% It has a chance to zap the player, and is guaranteed to break the player’s target letting it get away and set up for stronger attacks *Acrobatics - A set of evasive techniques it can use to put distance between itself and its opponents. (Can be interrupted by attacks to leave it open) *Toss - Throws a shuriken. It is nearly identical to the technique used by Yuffie, so the projectile is small and slow enough so that it can be blocked or even miss entirely, but the player should pay attention as to not get hit in the confusion of battle. *Conceal - Picks a location on a wall or low ceiling and turns all but its shadow invisible, and renders it immobile. From this postion, it can throw shurikens or use its Pounce attack *Pounce - The strongest technique the ninja has at its disposal, telegraphed by disappearing from battle with its Conceal. After charging for 3 seconds, the Ninja will dive at its opponents to deliver an attack designed to put appropriately leveled characters into the critical zone but kill weaker under leveled characters, granted they don't have Second Chance and Once More equipped. While it prepares the attack, sparks fly from their prone position, giving the player a brief light and sound cue and a chance to react. It can be countered with the action command Dodge Roll. When using Dodge Roll, the player rolls the ninja into a sort of wheel like shape and kicks them into the wall, dealing incredible damage, possibly defeating it instantly. The “Wheel” animation can be seen as a part of the video enclosed video. Category:Species Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732 Category:Enemies Category:Nobodies